


Who Are You?

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [26]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team hosts their annual Game Night, but what starts out as a fun and innocent competition turns into some uncomfortable realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Who Are You?" is performed by The Who. "If You Should Want the Moon" is performed by Harvey Finevoice. "Fly Me To The Moon" is performed by Frank Sinatra. "Take on Me" is performed by A-ha. "Weird Science" is performed by Oingo Boingo.

Boffo carried a large bowl of popcorn into the living room one evening and smiled at his friends, who were scattered about the area. _Please enjoy, everyone._ He honked on his horn before setting the bowl down onto the coffee table.

“Awesome! Thanks, Boffo-dude!” 90s Kid cried as he dove for the bowl and quickly collected a good amount of popcorn in the bottom of his T-shirt.

*Thank you for making us such a delicious treat* Ninja-Style Dancer said with a nod to the clown as he reached for a handful as well. Linksano let out a small snicker.

“I must admit, I’m shocked to see you enjoying the popcorn, Ninja. Aren’t you worried the butter might make your hands too slippery to properly grasp things? I believe that was a major concern of yours last month during that epic Go Fish battle you seemed determined to win.”

More snickers arose from around the room while Ninja’s cheeks heated slightly, though thankfully his mask hid that fact from most of the team. *I admit my competitive streak is a bit strong at times, so I am vowing from this night forward to no longer seek victory at the cost of the other enjoyable elements of Game Night. Such as food. Or fun.*

“That’s a relief,” Harvey muttered as he took a sip of his water. “I’d hate for things to end up the way they did when we played Pictionary.”

“Or Trivial Pursuit.” Linksano added.

“Or mini golf.”

“Or Scattergories.”

“Or-”

*Yes, we have established that none of those events will be occurring tonight!* Ninja held up rather firmly before he started shoveling popcorn into his mouth in an aggressive manner.

 _I’m proud of you for being aware of your habits, Ninja, and I admire your desire to change them for the better._ Boffo told him with a pleased smile as he sat down on the loveseat beside Linksano. Ninja seemed to relax at Boffo’s praise and continued munching on his snack more calmly in response.

“Thank you for once again inviting me to Game Night, friends,” Dan said cheerfully from his spot in a large armchair, 90s Kid perching on the arm beside him. “I would like to remind you all, though, that I have years of experience playing several fine board games, so don’t be too disappointed if I leave the big winner tonight.”

“Dude, we’d always let you join us, cuz you’re awesome to play games with!” 90s Kid reassured him. “I totally know that you and me are gonna kick everyone else’s butt!”

Linksano cackled a bit. “Haven’t we heard that spiel before, 90s Kid? I don’t believe that confidence did you any good when Boffo and I creamed you in charades mere weeks ago, did it?”

“Dude, you and Boffo totally cheat at that game!” Linksano threw a bit of popcorn at 90s Kid after such an accusation while Ninja shook his head amusedly.

*Boffo and I also make a very decent team at charades, as I’m sure you all recall. Of course, I’ve never resorted to cheating.*

Linksano smirked at him. “You mean aside from those stealth bits of sign language I saw you throw when you thought I wasn’t looking?”

Ninja scowled and was about to retort when Linkara finally walked through the front door, shaking the snow from his jacket. “Woo! It’s hell out there. I’m glad we’re all gonna be staying in for the night.”

“Good to see you home safe and sound, Kid,” Harvey said, walking over to give Linkara a kiss. “Now that you’re here, we can finally get down to the serious business of the evening.”

Linkara laughed and nodded as he walked over to retrieve his laptop from the desk. “I can see you’re all eager to begin so I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Now, seeing as I was the champion of the last Game Night two weeks ago, it is my privilege to choose this night’s game du jour. So, without further ado, I present to you...” Linkara trailed off and pressed something on his laptop, which caused a musical fanfare that sounded like the ‘Wedding March’ to blast from the speakers.

Linkara grinned widely at the others before realizing they were all staring back at him blankly. “Does no one watch the Game Show Network anymore?” he asked with a scowl before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, fine, we’re playing The Newlywed Game. Jeez, people, try to brush up on classic television from time to time.”

“The...Newlywed Game?” Linksano repeated in a hesitant voice. “Um, Linkara, I’m not trying to cause a ruckus, but I can think of several reasons why this particular group of people is unqualified to play that game.”

“Yes, Linksano, I’m aware that none of us are actually newlyweds,” Linkara replied with a roll of his eyes. “But the basic premise can still apply to us. We divide up into teams based on our relationships, answer questions about our boyfriends, and see who can get the most matches!”

*Oh wow, you’ve surely thought of everything* Ninja held up on a card, a very annoyed expression now on his face.

“Indeed I have,” Linkara answered, still smiling. "Because you, Ninja, are going to be our gracious host for the evening!"

Ninja's eyes widened. *Host? You mean, I won't be able to compete tonight?*

“I thought it might be best to give you a break from competing...especially after what happened during the Uno competition last time.” Linkara finished with a frown.

Ninja looked down apologetically before nodding. *I understand. I must make up for my past behavior, so I will be the best host possible tonight and prove to you all that I can be trusted in future competitions.*

“I knew you’d see it my way!” Linkara responded, looking cheerful again once more.

“Well, this sounds dandy, Kid,” Harvey said with a grin. “Though I think we’re gonna be giving these turkeys a run for their money.”

Linkara giggled. “I figured I’d pick a game that we’d be best at, naturally."

Dan seemed amused by that. “Oh, I don’t know about that, Linkara. I think Kid and I could go toe-to-toe with you two any day of the week.”

“For sure! Dan and I are totally gonna rule at this, since we’ve been together for longer than anybody here!" Dan nodded in agreement while Linkara and Harvey started laughing.

“Yeah right, like you two could win. I don’t think any of the questions are about what your boyfriend likes on his pizza.”

90s Kid scoffed. “Chaa! They might be! Every couple should know that!”

Ninja rolled his eyes and turned to Linkara. *As much as I love romance, do you have the cards so we can actually begin this game?*

Linkara retrieve the game from a storage closet and handed it to Ninja so that he could read over the instructions. “Everyone get comfy, and remember, it’s just a game, so don’t get mad if we totally annihilate you guys.” Linkara said confidently, scooting close to Harvey.

Instead of enjoying the playful banter amongst the competitors, Boffo had instead been watching Linksano, who was twitching awkwardly and looking down with a dejected expression. After making sure that Ninja was still occupied with the instructions, he started signing to the scientist.

_What’s wrong, Oscar? You seem upset about this game. Do you not want to play it?_

_“I…no, I’m not very sure I do want to play it.”_ Linksano hesitantly signed back. Boffo’s expression grew concerned.

_Why not? Are you worried about how competitive everyone seems to be getting? I hope you aren’t worried about that, because it doesn’t matter to me if we win or lose, since having fun is the whole point of Game Night._

_“But what if we can’t get many answers correct?”_ Linksano signed back with a slight look of alarm. _“What if the others start to doubt our relationship, or start viewing it as some kind of a joke? I don’t think I could handle being teased about something that means so much to me.”_

 _Oscar, that’s not going to happen at all._ Boffo took Linksano’s hands and squeezed them gently for a moment while he smiled confidently at him. _This is really just a fun game between friends. No one’s going to think badly about us if we can’t remember things about each other, like what our favorite colors are or something._

 _“The color of my eyes, followed by every color of the rainbow.”_ Linksano signed back immediately. Boffo’s face glowed with delight and he leaned over to peck Linksano on the cheek.

_I knew you’d remember that. I don’t even know why you’re so nervous. We’re going to do wonderfully in a game like this. I believe that with all my heart. I think it will be really fun, Oscar, so won’t you please reconsider?_

Linksano squeezed Boffo’s hands, his smile a bit goofy thanks to the kiss he’d received. _“That was rather easy. Perhaps this game will be fun. Well, alright dear, if you’re willing to give it a shot then I am too.”_

Boffo bounced up and down in his seat giddily. _We’ll be sure to give them all a good challenge, Oscar! I just know we’ll do well!_

*Hmm. Linkara, have you actually read any of the questions contained on these cards?* Ninja asked, shooting an amused look at the man.

“Nope!” Linkara proudly proclaimed. “I didn’t want to give myself any advantages in this game, so I have not looked it over at all!”

*I figured that.* Ninja held up one of the question cards for Linkara, and the rest of the team, to see. *So, are you prepared to let everyone know where’s the strangest place you and your partner have ever made whoopie? Or which body part you prefer to have kissed above all else?*

“W-what? Those kinds of questions are in there?” Linkara asked, eyes popping out of his head while his expression grew embarrassed. Harvey started laughing rather loudly and shared a quick glance with Boffo, who was also looking very amused.

“I-I patently refuse to answer any such questions!” Linksano quickly stated, his face almost perfectly mirroring Linkara’s. “Such personal information is not to be bandied about for the sake of such a trivial game! I’m sure everyone here will agree with me, right?” Linksano turned sharply to Dan and 90s Kid, who were smiling in a kind but strained way, and looking perplexed, respectively.

“Um, I got what the second question was asking,” 90s Kid said slowly, “but the first sounded weird. What does, like, make whoopie mean?” Harvey and Boffo had to turn their heads to hide their laughter while Dan quickly leaned over and whispered something into 90s Kid’s ear. The teen’s face was instantly crimson and he lowered his gaze. “Oh. Um, I...I mean, I c-can’t...”

“That’s right!” Linkara quickly proclaimed, his smile sliding back into place. “90s Kid won’t be able to answer any of those types of questions because he has absolutely no experience when it comes to mature relationships, so it wouldn't be fair to him and Dan to include them! Okay, so Ninja, it is now your job to remove all sexual and, well, let’s say kissing-and-touching-related questions from the game before we can start.”

*I understand completely* Ninja said, although he looked a bit disappointed as he selected several cards and tossed them onto the floor.

Linkara sighed with relief and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow while Linksano took several deep breaths and tried to calm down. 90s Kid, whose expression had hardened at Linkara’s latest proclamation, looked as if he wanted to say something, but Dan took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Don't worry, sweetie,” he whispered, “We’ll show them what’s what when we win this game.” 90s Kid relaxed and squeezed back.

“Totally, dude.”

*Done.* Ninja proceeded to pass out several of his note cards to each of the three teams. *Thanks to Linkara eliminating all the good questions, we are left with ten. I suggest we split the groups up by age, since gender is out of the question here, so will either the younger or older halves of each couple leave the room please?*

“The old folks’ll go first,” Harvey decided, standing up confidently. Dan and Linksano did as well, after offering supportive smiles to their boyfriends, and the three quickly headed upstairs while they waited for the first set of questions to be answered.

*Now that your partners are safely out of the room, I will begin* Ninja announced, looking down at the first card. *When and how did you kiss your partner for the first time?* All three men gave slightly relieved smiles.

“Oh, that’s an easy one,” Linkara said, looking very assured of himself. The other two remained quiet as they wrote down their answers, before each of them placed the cards face down on their laps.

*Alright, and now for the second question* Ninja announced, raising an eyebrow. *What habit of your boyfriend’s do you wish you could change?*

While Linkara started writing almost immediately, 90s Kid took a moment before writing something a bit hesitantly, and Boffo sat for a long while looking puzzled by the question. After a good few minutes of thinking, he finally jotted something down and rested the card on his lap. Ninja continued asking questions and once the boys were finished writing, Boffo honked his horn to let the people upstairs know that they could return.

The older halves of the couples came down the stairs single-file, Dan smoking a cigarette that had been offered to him by Harvey. “I hope you all haven’t had too much fun without us!” he joked as they all settled into their spots once again. Linkara frowned at the item in Dan’s hand but smiled when Harvey sat next to him, not noticing he held a cigarette of his own.

90s Kid could tell Dan was a bit nervous, so he slipped his hand into the older man’s and smiled in a reassuring way at him. Linksano, not one to smoke, had taken to fiddling with the ends of his coat as his nervousness began to rise, but Boffo wrapped him in a quick, gentle hug that almost caused the scientist melt into a puddle before he pulled himself back together. “S-so, um, w-who should be the first to answer?”

“I’ll give it a whirl,” Harvey volunteered, flashing Ninja a confident smile. “Hit me with your best shot, Twinkle Toes.”

*Question 1: When and how did you kiss Linkara for the first time?*

“Oh, that’s an easy one. The Kid and I kissed after he presented me with a gorgeous bouquet of roses and told me that he felt the same way about me as I did about him. It wasn’t long after that Halloween party your buddy Snob threw a while ago, Crockett.”

Ninja raised an eyebrow at him while Linkara happily flipped his card over to show he’d written the same thing. *That is correct, although I am still very curious as to how I did not recognize your budding romance until much later in time.*

“I guess ninjas aren’t always the most observant people around.” Linkara teased.

Ninja frowned. *I will ignore that one, but further digs at the host will cost you points. Now, Dan, it’s your turn to answer.*

Dan's face took on a quality of pure happiness as he answered. “I remember that moment so well. Sadly, it was during a time when Kid was unhappy, since that horrible hologram was around menacing everyone, and he turned to me for help. I wasn’t even sure if I was doing much of anything for him, but I was trying my best to help him feel safe and happy. Then one night he had this really awful nightmare. I felt so bad for him and I just wanted him to feel good again, and before I knew it I was kissing him. Now, I know that was not the ideal time to try any sort of romantic things,” Dan quickly said when he saw the look Linkara was giving him. “But Kid...he grabbed me and kissed me back and the rest, as they say, is history.”

Ninja and Boffo cooed in delight, finding the story adorable, while Linkara scowled. “Hmph. I don’t like that you were kissing each other that early, 90s Kid. I think Dan could have found a better way to calm you down from a nightmare.”

90s Kid frowned. “Hey, you were the one who kissed Harvey before-”

*Okay, 90s Kid, will you turn your card over to see if Dan’s answer matches yours?* Ninja interjected smoothly as he attempted to keep the game on track. 90s Kid complied and his frown quickly became a smile again when he was awarded a point. *Now, Linksano, shall we have your answer?*

Linksano paled but replied in a calm voice, “Boffo and I kissed for the first time on New Year’s Eve at that karaoke dive bar Finevoice is always dragging us to. Although the location could have been better, I fully admit that our kiss made for a wonderful end to our first date.” Boffo happily flipped his card over to reveal a matching answer before he pecked Linksano on the cheek, and putting a bit of color back into the scientist’s pale face.

*Okay, on to Question 2* Ninja continued as he turned back to Harvey. *What habit of yours does Linkara most wish he could change?*

The sparkle in Harvey’s eyes dimmed significantly and he took another drag of his cigarette. “I know that too, unfortunately. The Kid wishes I didn’t open up my pocketbook so much.”

Linkara frowned at him. “Well, what’s wrong with that? You know you have an issue with overspending.”

*Is he correct, Linkara?* Linkara held up his card so Ninja could award him the point, but he wasn’t through arguing.

“I don’t know why you have to react so defensively when I’m just trying to help you out, Harvey.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m a grown man who doesn’t need any help managing his own money, Kid.” Before storm clouds could start brewing between the two, Ninja turned to Dan, who was looking a bit apprehensive.

“Hmm. Well, I know that I haven’t been the best when it comes to my habits," he began, rubbing his beard. “If I had to pick one though...” Dan paused and stared into 90s Kid’s sunglasses, the only part he could see of the teen now that he’d lifted his cards up to shield the rest of his face, as if protecting it from something. After a moment of silence, Dan nodded. “I know what it is. Kid thinks I need to take better care of myself. Which I do, he’s totally correct about that point, and which I am trying to work on because I know it worries him so much. I’m sorry, sweetie.”

“It’s okay, dude,” 90s Kid mumbled as he slowly turned the card around. It read _'I wish Dan would sleep more and eat better stuff and be healthier'._

Dan nodded. “I promise I will, Kid.”

“Thanks, Dan.” They shared a quick hug before 90s Kid looked to Ninja. “So, like, does that count?”

Ninja nodded approvingly. *It is sweet how you look out for each other in this manner. I’d say that counts for a point.* Ninja looked to Linksano then. *Your turn.*

“Hmm, now that is quite a puzzler, since I’m sure there are many habits of mine that could do with some modification,” Linksano muttered. Boffo frowned and rested a hand on his shoulder but the scientist merely smiled at him. "It’s alright, Boffo. I know you are only looking out for my well-being and wishing that I would act in a healthier manner. That’s why I'm fairly confident that you said you wished I would not work so hard and would stop to relax and take care of myself more.”

*Is that what you said, Boffo?* Boffo looked down as he flipped his card over.

 _I'm sorry, Linksano._ He honked when the words _‘I wouldn’t change any of his habits’_ became visible to everyone. I just think you’re wonderful as you are and I couldn’t ask you to change at all just for me.

“Oh brother,” Linkara muttered, rolling his eyes at the two, while Linksano looked touched.

“You really mean that, don’t you?”

Boffo nodded. _I love everything about you, Linksano. I don’t want to change any part of you._

“I wouldn’t be adverse to changing if it made you happy,” Linksano informed him before being the one to pull Boffo into a gentle embrace this time. “I know you only want what’s best for me.” Boffo’s face glowed at Linksano’s words and he nuzzled against him a bit.

*How sweet* Ninja sighed, earning another eye roll from Linkara.

“Okay, no points for them, so on to the next question!” Ninja sighed again, this time in disgust, before he turned back to Harvey.

*Question 3: If Linkara could go on an all-expenses paid vacation to any location imaginable, where would he go?*

Harvey’s eyebrows rose slightly as he tapped a finger against his chin. “Hmmm, now let’s see...the Kid’s more of a homebody than a jet-setter, but I know he does enjoy going to those conventions every now and then. I also know he had a real good time seeing his buddies at that one up north, so I guess I'll say Canada.”

“Canada?” Linkara asked in surprise. “I mean yeah, I like going there for conventions, but we’re talking about an all-expenses paid trip here. I wouldn’t waste that on a country I can reach if I took a long enough walk outside.”

“You wouldn’t? So where would you go?” Harvey asked, also looking surprised. Linkara flipped his card to reveal _‘Japan’_ scrawled across it.

*A most excellent choice indeed* Ninja said with an approving nod. *Sadly that answer did not match Harvey’s, so no point for you.*

“Well, we don’t want to get too much of a lead,” Linkara said, still sounding confident as he tossed his card onto the floor. “This one slip up will give the rest of you a chance to really compete with us.”

*Indeed. So, Dan, where would 90s Kid-*

“Equestria!” Dan interrupted, looking very pleased with himself.

Linkara’s brow furrowed. “What? That’s not a place.”

“Dude, you totally got it!” 90s Kid cried, flipping his card around to reveal that _‘Equestria’_ was his answer as well.

*That’s a point for you two* Ninja told them.

“What? No it’s not!” Linkara protested. “That isn’t even a real place!”

“I’ll have you know, my friend, that Equestria features heavily in several comic books-” Dan tried to explain, but Linkara cut him off.

“See, he admits it! That location is made up, so they shouldn’t get a point for it!”

Ninja glared at Linkara. *The rules state that the partners must have matching answers. This question did not specify that the vacation destination must be a real place on this planet. Therefore, their answers are valid and still earn them a point.*

“Oh, that is completely unfair!” Linkara hunched down in his seat, arms crossed and body tensed, while 90s Kid giggled at him.

“Dude, you’re such a bad sport. Maybe next time you should, like, be the host instead of Ninja-dude.” Linkara shot the teen a glare but wisely chose to bite his tongue.

*Linksano, your answer?*

“Well, I know that Boffo has often expressed interest in visiting Disney World, so I’ll say that.” Boffo clapped his hands and lifted his card to reveal that answer, causing Linksano to giggle a bit in happiness. “Ah, I seem to be doing better at this than I thought!”

_I knew you would!_

Ninja added another point for Boffo and Linksano before changing cards. *Question 4: Which celebrity does your boyfriend think you most look like? Harvey?*

Harvey chuckled. “I know I technically already am a celebrity, but I’ll be sure to give an answer anyway,” he quipped, causing several pairs of eyes to roll around the room. “As you know, I am a very stylish cat, and I modeled that style after one of my idols of the silver screen, Mr. Cary Grant, so I’m sure the Kid picked that.”

Linkara looked up, startled. “Cary Grant? What, really? You gotta be kidding!”

Harvey stared at him. “...you didn’t know that?”

Linkara held up his card, which read _‘Frank Sinatra’._ “I know you like Sinatra a lot, so I just figured you got your aesthetic from him.”

Harvey shook his head. “There can only be one Chairman, Kid. Frankie was a doll, but I didn’t model myself after him. He’s got his own thing goin’ on. Besides, I’m much better looking than Frankie – even in school I got told I resembled a young Cary."

Linkara tossed away his card and pouted again. “Jeez, fine, whatever. It wasn’t that bad of a guess, but let’s just move on.”

Ninja nodded and turned to Dan, who bore a large grin. “I also modeled my trademark jacket after one of my idols of the screen, Mr. Don Johnson, who played the unforgettable Sonny Crockett, so I hope Kid would say that.”

“Dude, that’s exactly what I said!” 90s Kid said, holding up a card bearing the words _‘The Guy From Miami Vice’._

“Okay, now that one can’t count!” Linkara protested. ‘90s Kid doesn’t even know his name!”

“But that’s totally who I meant!” 90s Kid argued back, this time fixing Linkara with a full-on glare. “Just cuz I don’t know his name doesn’t mean I didn’t know he’s the dude Dan looks like! Our answers are totally a match!”

“You can’t just keep playing fast and loose with the rules like this, 90s Kid!” Linkara hotly retorted.

“Dude, my answer is totally fair and square! You are just the most bogus sore loser ever!”

*Okay, let’s not lose our heads here* Ninja deftly interjected while Harvey and Dan tried to calm their respective boyfriends. *If there’s going to be a debate about this, why don’t we put it to a vote: who here thinks that 90s Kid and Dan should be allowed to have a point?*

Linkara was about to protest the show of hands coming from all around him when he realized that Harvey was also holding his hand up. The wind was promptly knocked out of his sails. “You’re not even going to take my side on this?” he muttered in a soft, almost pathetic voice.

“Come on, Kid, you and I both know that Junior and Crockett were thinking of the same guy, even if their words were a little wonky,” Harvey gently replied.

“Fine, whatever.” Linkara slumped down even lower in his seat. “Give them two points if you want. They’re still not going to beat us.” 90s Kid shook his head in annoyance but was satisfied with the outcome so said nothing more. Ninja moved to the third couple.

*Linksano, what is your answer to this question?*

“Um...” Linksano looked utterly perplexed and gave a shrug of his shoulders. “I really don’t think I resemble any celebrity so I have no idea what Boffo would have put here. I suppose I’ll take a stab in the dark and hope that he finds me as roguishly handsome as my idol, Mr. Bill Nye.”

Boffo once again lowered his gaze as he turned his card around. _I’m sorry, Linksano. I didn’t even think about Mr. Nye when I heard this question. This was honestly the first name that popped into my mind._

Linksano read the name aloud slowly. “Matt Smith...who is that again?”

“Matt Smith?” Linkara popped back up, staring at the card in shock. “The Eleventh Doctor, Matt Smith? Are you...are you serious, Boffo?” Linkara threw back his head and started laughing while Boffo’s whole face reddened.

_I don’t know, he’s just such a cute and enthusiastic man, and he likes fixing problems and he wears bow-ties and he has many science-y gadgets and he travels to all these different worlds, like you have, Linksano...he just reminds me so much of you._

“Boffo, are you talking about that devilishly handsome man from Doctor Who?” Linksano asked, utterly stunned. “You...you find me as attractive as him?” Boffo nodded slowly, trying to lift the card up in front of his face now. “Well I...I’ve never been so...so flattered,” Linksano stuttered, his face also flushing slightly. “To think that you find me to be that attractive...I...oh, Boffo, I love you.”

Ninja once again sighed dreamily as he witnessed the two share another embrace. *I only wish I could award points for cuteness.*

“Yeah, well, you can’t, so let’s get a move on,” Linkara said, wiping a few tears from his eyes now that his laughing fit had ended. “Next question, come on.”

“Kid, remember, it’s just a game,” Harvey said, squeezing Linkara’s shoulder gently.

“Yeah, yeah, and games are for winning,” Linkara flippantly replied.

*This is the last question for this round: What is something your partner always gets heated up about when they see or experience it?*

Harvey chuckled dryly and took a quick drag on his cigarette. “There’s an easy point for us. As I mentioned earlier, the Kid always flips his lid when he sees my credit card bills, even though I make more than enough to cover myself.”

“What?!” Linkara exclaimed, so loudly that Harvey jumped a foot into the air.

“What are you yelling for? You just said three answers ago that you wanted me to change that!”

“Yeah, but you know what the biggest thing to piss me off is! You’ve seen my show!” Linkara protested, holding up the card to reveal his answer of _‘One More Day’._

“Oh, you mean that Spider-Man comic?” Harvey asked, honestly a bit confused. “That was a while ago though. You’re still mad about that?” 90s Kid covered his mouth to hide his snickers while Harvey got an earful of exactly why One More Day was the worst thing to happen to comics.

“But I thought you said Countdown was the worst thing to happen to-”

“I’ve been reviewing crappy comic books for over five years and you don’t know which one gets me maddest?!”

*Let’s see if 90s Kid and Dan have better luck with this question* Ninja interrupted, having heard more than enough rants about that comic throughout his time living with Linkara.

“Kid gets very mad whenever someone slings insults against his favorite gaming console, the Sega Genesis,” Dan said, which led to 90s Kid letting out a pleased shout.

“Dude, we rock this game!” he announced as he held up his card, _‘Someone dissing the Sega Genesis.’_

“That’s amazing! How on Earth did you know the answer to something so specific?” Linksano asked incredulously.

“Uh, well,” Dan said, glancing nervously to 90s Kid who suddenly pouted and looked down. “Let’s just say we had a recent...discussion about this very topic with my roommates.”

“Sometimes Dolly and ROB are not awesome friends,” 90s Kid muttered, earning a consoling pat on the back from Dan.

“He was the freaking devil!” Linkara cried, earning a chorus of groans from the group and a headshake from Harvey.

“Okay, okay, I give, Kid. I screwed up and forgot that your hatred for a cartoon character overwhelms everything else you might despise in your life.”

“Ouch,” Linksano muttered, since it was very unlike Harvey to take any shots at Linkara’s feelings regarding comics.

Harvey sighed. “Kid, I’m sorry-”

“Just save it,” Linkara replied, turning his head away from Harvey. “I’m sure you’ll need that apology when the bills come in next week.”

Harvey scowled but took another drag on his cigarette and slumped back against the couch. *Moving on* Ninja said as he turned to the remaining couple. *Linksano, what really sets off Boffo?*

“Oh, I’d have to answer children who are being mistreated or in pain,” Linksano responded. “Boffo is such a kind-hearted soul that just the thought of a child suffering, especially because of the actions of another, makes his blood boil.”

 _Thank you, Linksano._ Boffo signed before he flipped his card over to reveal a matching response.

“You are very welcome.”

*Okay, so at the end of the first round, the scores are as such: Dan and 90s Kid lead the pack with 5 points, Boffo and Linksano are in second with 3 points, and bringing up the rear are Linkara and Harvey with 2 measly points.”

“Wait, we’re in last place?” Linkara's expression turned to disbelief. “I can’t believe that we’re losing. Well, I guess I should believe it since 90s Kid keeps getting all those unearned points,” he muttered before shaking his head. “That’s it, no more Mr. Nice Guy.”

“You were being nice?” 90s Kid asked, looking shocked to learn such information.

“It’s time to make a come-from-behind victory and show everyone just who the best couple is!”

 _Linkara, that’s not what this competition is proving to anyone._ Boffo tried to reply, but Linkara had already leapt to his feet.

“Let’s go, Boffo, 90s Kid. It’s time for Round 2.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Let’s go, Boffo, 90s Kid. It’s time for Round 2.”_

Harvey, Linksano, and Dan shot each other rather uneasy looks after their boyfriends went upstairs. Dan gave a brief pat to Harvey’s shoulder before turning to Ninja.

“I think we’re ready to begin, my friend.”

*I agree. Alright, we’re on Round 2, Question 1: What is your most prized possession?*

All three of the respondents smiled and wrote down their answers quickly, which Ninja noticed, giving him hope that the next round would be filled with less drama than the first. He continued on with the questions until all of them had been asked, before leaving to personally escort the three men back to the living room.

“Alright, I’m feeling much better about things this time!” Linkara announced, sitting down heavily onto the couch and slightly bouncing Harvey’s cushion.

“I’m glad you think so, Kid,” Harvey tried to say, though the others could see that he wasn’t looking as confident as he had been earlier.

*Linkara, your team begins once again. What is Harvey’s most prized possession?*

“Hmm…” Linkara thought for a moment before saying, “I think he’s going to say…the record that I gave him for Christmas at the cabin?”

Harvey sighed with relief and he held up his card, which read the same. “I’ll be damned, Kid, we got another one.” Linkara punched the air briefly before pulling Harvey in for a kiss. While he felt flattered that the record meant so much to his boyfriend, he did feel a bit odd that Harvey hadn’t expected him to get it right. Ninja added a notch to their score and gestured to 90s Kid.

“I’m gonna say Dan’s Christmas present too, his Pop Swatch!” 90s Kid said, which led to Dan proudly showing off the item.

“That it is, Kid. I think it’s in excellent taste, and it matches all of my outfits to perfection.” He held up his card to prove their answers matched before pecking 90s Kid on the lips.

“I think I’d cause a riot if I wore that watch with one of my tuxes,” Harvey joked, causing Dan to laugh. The atmosphere was already feeling very friendly and calm, so everyone did their best to ensure it remained that way.

*Well done, you two. Now Boffo, your answer, please?*

Boffo looked down for a moment, a bit shy now that he was revealing his answer. _I think the pictures of his family are what Linksano treasures the most._

The other members of the group fell silent, before several pairs of eyebrows climbed when Linksano shook his head. “You...are very close, Boffo. I had a hard time picking between the two, but this is what matters most to me.” Linksano held up his card to reveal _‘The coat Boffo gave me for Valentine’s Day’._

Boffo brought his hand to his mouth and Linksano went on. “While my pictures are very dear to me, I picked your coat because I know that one day I’ll return to that world and see the people in those pictures again in person. When that day comes, the pictures won’t mean as much anymore, but this coat will always hold meaning thanks to your thoughtfulness and…and thanks to the feelings you hold for me.”

*Oh, how beautiful! How touching!* Ninja exclaimed, going into full anime-eyed romance mode while Boffo leaned in to peck Linksano’s cheek. *I wish I could give as high as ten points for an answer like that!*

“Yeah, yeah, we all know you’re biased towards your best friend,” Linkara teased, still in a better mood than he had been earlier. “But a host must be neutral, so I’m afraid no extra points can be awarded today.”

*That is sadly correct* Ninja replied as he picked up the next question from the pile. *So let us move on then. Linkara, what is Harvey’s favorite season?*

“Favorite season?” Linkara’s expression faltered as he clasped his hands together and thought for a moment. “I...I know it’s between two,” he said, glancing over at Harvey as if hoping the singer would give him a hint. Harvey only stared back at him, looking the slightest bit apprehensive. “Um...I think I’ll go with...autumn?”

“Sorry, Kid.” Harvey flipped the card over to reveal _‘Summer’._

“Damn it. That was the other one I was thinking.” Linkara pounded his fist against his knee a few times. “I just thought it’d be too hot for you to enjoy.”

“That’s a logical thing to think, Kid. I don’t blame you for guessing it.” Harvey said gently, hoping to keep his boyfriend calm.

Linkara sighed and shrugged. “It’s fine, we got it wrong. 90s Kid, your turn.”

“Okay.” 90s Kid closed his eyes for a moment before smiling triumphantly. “Autumn, cuz it’s perfect jacket-wearing weather!”

“You know it!” Dan said, revealing his answer before leaning over to kiss 90s Kid happily.

“Wonderful, another point for them,” Linkara muttered, no longer pounding his leg though his fingers tapped angrily against it now.

“It’s all in good fun, Linkara,” Dan tried to say in a jovial tone, though Linkara seemed not to hear him.

*Boffo, how did Linksano answer?* Ninja said, trying to keep the game on track again.

 _I believe he loves winter best._ Boffo replied, turning to the scientist with a bashful expression. _It’s the best time for star-gazing, right?_

“Exactly right,” Linksano said, happily revealing his card. “You know, there’s no one I’d rather share the stars with than you.”

“Oh give me a break,” Linkara murmured, tightening his hands into fists. “Ninja, what’s next?”

The corners of Ninja’s mouth twitched as he revealed the next question. *Which would Harvey hate to lose more: his hair or his job?*

Linkara’s expression brightened at once and he sat upright. “His job! Singing is Harvey’s life and he’d never be able to stand it if he couldn’t do that again!”

“What, are you nuts?!” Harvey cried, looking at Linkara as if he’d just grown another head. “I can always get another job singing, even if it was just at the karaoke bar, but I don’t ever want to wear a rug!”

“What? But...but...” Linkara started sputtering like a car that couldn’t start up before he unleashed a rather loud growl. “Rrrrrr, why can't I get these right? I hate this stupid game!”

Everyone flinched at Linkara’s outburst and Boffo honked at him timidly. _Linkara, it’s okay. It’s just a game. There’s no need to react so harshly._

Linksano put an arm around his boyfriend and Ninja also turned to stare at their leader. *Let us not forget that you were the one who suggested we play this game in the first place.*

“I know! It’s just a game and we’re all having tons of fun!” Linkara grabbed a handful of popcorn in an aggressive manner and shoved it into his mouth. “Gah an, gah an,” he insisted through a mouthful of mashed kernels.

*Um, yes, let’s continue.* Ninja took a second to compose himself before turning to 90s Kid. *Same question about Dan.*

“Dan would totally rather lose his job than his hair, cuz he doesn’t really have a job now,” 90s Kid explained. “So like, actually losing his non-job would mean he gets a job, right? That would be totally awesome!”

“That sentence hurt to listen to.” Linksano murmured to Boffo, who patted his arm supportively.

“You’re right again, sweetie!” Dan exclaimed as he revealed his answer. “But I don’t mind losing my hair either. If being bald is good enough for Snob, it’s good enough for me!”

“Dude, we are totally the most awesome team ever!” The two shared a quick smooch while Boffo gave his answer.

_I think Linksano would rather lose his hair, because his job is very important to him. He could never give up being a doctor or scientist, so he would sacrifice his beautiful locks for the good of humanity._

Harvey had to turn his head away again to muffle his laughter at the thought of Linksano having beautiful locks, but fortunately Boffo was too busy hugging his boyfriend because their answers had matched to notice.

“Even if I did lose my hair, I could certainly devise a way to replace it with SCIENCE!” Linksano cackled.

“I’d love to see the ‘do he’d come up with if that happened,” Harvey muttered, nudging Linkara in the side playfully. “Know what I mean, Kid?” Harvey turned to him when there was no response. “Kid? You hear me?”

“What?” Linkara, seeming very tense now, turned sharply to Harvey before nodding. “Oh yeah, totally. Come on, the next question’s coming.”

“I know, Kid.” Harvey couldn’t help but feel worried as he saw how tightly wound his boyfriend seemed. What was supposed to be a fun game seemed to have taken on a much deeper significance for him.

*Next question: What is your boyfriend’s favorite song?*

Linkara nearly guffawed in relief and he clapped his hands together firmly. “Yes! Now here’s something I’m definitely not gonna get wrong! Harvey’s favorite song is _If You Should Want the Moon._ It was the song that made him famous!”

Harvey’s cigarette nearly fell from his lips as he turned to Linkara in shock. “That is not my favorite song!”

Linkara threw his hands up. “What?! Then what is it?”

“You’ve always known my favorite song is _Fly Me to the Moon!_ I even had some of the lyrics engraved on your watch!” Linkara’s stomach sunk as he recalled that Harvey had indeed done such a thing. “I’ve performed that song at every show I’ve done for the last twenty years! I can’t believe you wouldn't know that about me!”

Linkara turned to him, his face twisted in fury. “Oh, right, just like I can’t believe that you wouldn’t know what comic I hate the most! Get off my back, Harvey!”

“Oh, stop it, both of you!” Linksano protested, squeezing the shoulder of a rapidly shrinking Boffo. “You’re spoiling Game Night for everyone!”

“Shut up! I should have known better than to play this with you guys! Boffo and Linksano are just sickening with all of their syrupy cuteness, 90s Kid and Dan can apparently read each other’s mind and get to make up all these stupid cheating answers, and apparently I don’t know any damn thing about the man I love!”

There was a tense silence following this outburst where no one knew how to react, so everyone remained still until Linkara, looking horrified, leapt up from the couch and ran upstairs.

“Kid, wait!” Harvey got up and started to follow after him before turning to the others. “Take five, kids. I’ll fix this.” He didn’t wait for a response before bounding up the stairs after Linkara.

The others seemed a bit bewildered and shared uneasy glances after bearing witness to such a scene. “So, uh, I guess we’re taking a break?” 90s Kid asked uncertainly.

Dan nodded. “It looks that way, sweetie. Don’t worry, I’m sure our sharp-dressed friend can fix this, and then we’ll be able to finish things after Linkara’s calmed down. But for now, why don’t we freshen our drinks and indulge in some more snacks?” Everyone agreed and tried to breathe a bit easier as they stood up to stretch their legs or raid the kitchen, while they tried not to worry about what might be happening upstairs.

\-----

Harvey found Linkara pacing his bedroom like a caged tiger, so he closed the door behind him and approached him cautiously. “Kid, you gotta cool down. I know I’m not one to talk, getting all worked up over a song of all things, so lemme just say I’m sorry-”

“Why are you forgiving me?” Linkara interrupted, undeterred from his pacing. “You have every right to be mad at me for being such an idiot.”

“Kid, stop it. You’re not an idiot,” Harvey commanded, though his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. “Look at yourself. You’re getting all upset over a dumb game and it’s not good for you.”

“I am not upset about a dumb game, Harvey!” Linkara snapped, turning to face the man with an expression full of frustration, sadness, and hurt. “I am upset because this dumb game is revealing to me that we’ve been dating for over a year and yet we know nothing about each other!”

Harvey blinked in surprise. “What are you talking about? We know plenty about each other.”

“Oh come on, Harvey, you know that isn’t true. Were you even paying attention down there? We couldn’t get anything right tonight!”

“I seem to recall us getting three questions right,” Harvey countered, crossing his arms as he refused to back down.

“Yeah, and let’s think about those questions we got right. Our first kiss, you loving the record, and me hating your spending habits-all answers that any person who knows us even a little bit could have guessed! I think Dan, who doesn’t even frigging live here, could have gotten those right!”

Harvey’s eyes widened as he realized that Linkara was starting to tremble. “Kid, please calm down,” he begged as he moved to embrace the younger man. Linkara tried to wriggle away but Harvey only gripped him tighter.

“How can I calm down?” Linkara asked dejectedly, finally giving up and just collapsing against the singer. “Everybody knows each other better than we do. It’s like we’re...complete strangers or something. If we have nothing in common, if we don’t understand each other at all...” Linkara paused and swallowed thickly, his voice starting to crack. “…then how long is this even going to last, Harvey? It...it can’t be long, can it?”

Harvey’s heart shattered as he heard the honest vulnerability in Linkara’s voice. Even though he wanted to deny it completely, a part of him knew that Linkara had something of a point. They had been dating for over a year, and yet if asked about Linkara’s interests other than comics and spaceships, Harvey was mostly at a loss. It was the same for Linkara as well, it seemed. Harvey had always thought their relationship was doing just fine; they were in love, they were passionate and happy to spend time together…but a couple needed to be more than that.

Harvey thought back to his past, to his wife. He recalled how she knew all of his favorite records by heart, and that he always drank hot tea before shows, even during the summer. He recalled that her favorite flowers were magnolias and that she loved to read when it was raining, and a million other unnecessary but still important details about her. He sighed as he came to a realization and pressed his lips to Linkara’s forehead.

“You’re right, Linkara. Even back when I was tryin’ so hard to court you, I pretty much focused on how good it felt to be in love and not much else. But that doesn’t mean we’re finished, sweetheart.”

Linkara looked up, his eyes watery behind his glasses. “How do you know?”

Harvey gave him a soft smile. “Because I know we both hate to back down from a challenge. I never admit defeat when I’m fighting for something I care about, Kid, and neither do you, so let’s not give up so easily. Right now we’re happy so who would dare to say we’re finished? Who says we can’t take the time to get to know each other better?”

Linkara wiped at his eyes, surprised. “After all this time? Wouldn’t that feel weird to you, Harvey?”

“No weirder than fighting off evil aliens or waking up to find swarms of those little robo-bugs vacuuming my rug and bringing me breakfast,” Harvey teased, earning a small laugh from Linkara.

“I told you the Cybermats would come in handy,” he said, sniffling a bit as he wiped his eyes again.

“I know you did, and the next time you tell me something, I promise I’ll listen to it fully, Kid. I want you to tell me all about this trip to Japan you want to take, since that might be something I’d be interested in joining you in, and which songs you’re into lately. Hell, I even want to hear you rant about those comics that keep pissing you off.”

“You must be desperate if you want to hear about that.” Linkara laughed.

“Not desperate,” Harvey corrected, stroking Linkara’s cheek softly. “Just curious. About you. I want to know all about you, Kid, and I want you to know all about me.”

“I want that too, Harvey,” Linkara agreed, closing his eyes and sighing softly as he leaned into the touch. “I’m going to do everything I can to learn more about you. Not just the easy stuff, like how you take your coffee or your favorite color, but all the wonderful little quirks and habits that make you the man I love more than anyone.”

“I love you too, Linkara.” The two shared a long, deep kiss, reaffirming not only their affection for each other but also their desire to become even closer as a couple. When they pulled apart, the pair smiled at each other and felt very comfortable in each other’s presence.

“So, Kid, whattaya say we get back down there and finish Game Night?” Harvey asked softly. “We might not win, but we can give Chuckles and the Doc a run for second place.”

“Sounds more like a marathon to me,” Linkara snarked, though his eyes were sparkling. “But I could use more exercise in my life.”

“Ditto.” Harvey agreed, offering his arm to the younger man. Linkara happily took it and the two walked down the stairs as a united front.

\-----

The team and Dan looked up from their guacamole and chips when Linkara and Harvey returned to the living room. “Hey, guys,” Linkara said, in a meeker voice than was normal for him. “I’m really sorry about blowing up like that before. I was feeling kind of frustrated, but that wasn’t a good reason to take it out on you guys, so I hope you can forgive me for losing it like that. I didn’t mean to ruin Game Night, and I’d really like it if you guys will let me and Harvey finish it with you.”

“Well, we’ve forgiven you for worse, so comparatively speaking this is nothing.” Linksano replied.

Boffo shot him a quick frown before smiling brightly at the two. _Of course you can come back. It was a very fun game and we’d love to finish it with you._

“Thanks.” Linkara turned to 90s Kid, who was busy piling as much guacamole as he could onto one chip. “90s Kid? I know I said some crappy things before, especially about you and Dan, and I really am sorry about that.”

90s Kid finally looked up at him and smiled. “It’s cool, dude. I know you get totally tweaked when you’re losing super badly, so me and Dan forgive you.”

“That we do,” Dan agreed.

“Great.” Linkara and Harvey reclaimed their seats and looked expectantly to Ninja. “So, we were in the middle of a question, I believe?”

*That is correct. That question was: What is your boyfriend’s favorite song, and-*

“Take on Me!” 90s Kid shouted, at exactly the same moment that Boffo honked, _Weird Science._

Ninja blinked at the two before checking the answer cards held by Dan and Linksano. *You are both correct. So, we are down to the final question it seems. Is everybody ready?*

“Totally ready!” 90s Kid exclaimed, while Boffo honked his horn in concurrence.

Harvey and Linkara smiled at each other and nodded. “We’re ready too.”

Ninja’s eyes crinkled with happiness before he read from the last card. *What pet would your boyfriend like to get one day?*

Linkara lifted his hand to his mouth and thought about it for a bit, finally taking a guess. “I’m gonna say a cat, since Harvey seems like he’d want a sophisticated pet.”

Harvey shook his head, lifting up the card that read _‘Songbird.’_ Everyone looked warily to Linkara, but they breathed much easier when Linkara merely reacted with curiosity, rather than anger. “You never told me you wanted a songbird.”

“I’ve always liked birds, Kid. When I was a tyke, I used to deliver newspapers on a mail route and this sweet old lady would let me come in to see the birds she had.”

“Really? That must’ve been nice...” Harvey and Linkara got lost in their own little conversation for a bit, talking quietly while their hands slipped together, and Ninja’s eyes went sparkly once more.

*How sweet it is to witness that moment where a couple can only see each other! In my mind, I’m awarding you two fifty extra points! Now, what about you, 90s Kid and Dan?*

“I think Dan wants, like, a Siamese cat like Snob has!” Dan lifted his card that said precisely that.

“You know me so well, Kid! I would love to have a cat that’s as sweet and cuddly as Snob is!”

“I'm not sure that’s the type of pet you’d want, Dan.” Linksano replied uneasily.

*And finally, Boffo?*

_Well, I think that Linksano would like to have fish, since he’s said that they’re calming to look at when working or studying._

“Oh, you remembered!” Linksano replied happily, holding up his card. “My old college had an aquarium in the library that I loved to sit by when writing dissertations!” Boffo and Linksano shared another quick embrace while Ninja added up the scores and held up one final card.

*That’s the game! In first place, getting a perfect score of 10, are 90s Kid and 80s Dan. In second place, getting a respectable 7, are Boffo and Linksano. And in third, with a modest total of 3, Harvey and Linkara. Better luck next time, you two.*

“Good game, everyone,” Linkara said, making his way around the room so he could shake everyone’s hands. “You were all great competitors, and though you may have beaten Harvey and me this time, the day will come when we astound you all with our knowledge of each other.”

“Chaa, as if,” 90s Kid teased when it was his turn to shake Linkara’s hand. “There’s no way anyone can beat me and Dan, cuz we totally know everything about each other.”

“You know, I...I think I actually believe that now,” Linkara admitted, looking between 90s Kid and Dan with the slightest hint of admiration. “You two must really talk about everything together. No, it’s more than that; you must really listen to each other to make sure you remember what’s important. I have to say, you really impressed me today, and I’m sorry for the cracks I made earlier. Just because your relationship isn’t like mine and Harvey’s doesn’t mean it’s immature. You two must have a very solid foundation for your relationship and I’m glad to know you’re both happy.”

Dan’s eyebrows rose in surprise before he broke out into a huge grin and eagerly pumped Linkara’s hand. “That really means a lot, my friend.”

Linkara nodded, ready to leave, when he was almost knocked to the floor by 90s Kid’s flying hug. “Duuuuuude, that was totally the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me and Dan! Thanks for being so radical today, Linkara!”

“Ooof. I-It’s fine, 90s Kid, y-you don’t have to mention it...or crush my spine in this hug…”

“Oh, sorry man,” 90s Kid apologized as he climbed off Linkara.

“It’s fine. No harm done.” Linkara turned back to Harvey then. “So, what are you doing for the rest of the night? Because, if you aren’t busy, I'd love to hear more about your childhood.”

Harvey grinned. “I’d love to tell ya anything you want to know, Kid. But let’s slip into something a little more comfortable first, okay?”

“Meet you in your room in five minutes!” Linkara cried as he raced upstairs to change, Harvey right behind him.

Ninja smiled at their antics as he gathered up the snacks in his arms. *I’m glad things are back to normal with them. Now that Linkara’s calmed down, I’ll surely be allowed to compete on the next Game Night.*

“You totally will,” 90s Kid agreed as he and Dan stood up as well. “Well, good night, guys! Dan and me are going up to my room to hang out and figure out what game we’re gonna play next time.” The three of them departed as well, leaving Boffo and Linksano alone in the living room.

 _I think we did wonderful tonight, Oscar._ Boffo signed cheerily as they stood up. _We don’t know everything about each other, but we do know quite a bit, just as I thought we would. Are you happy we decided to play after all?_

Linksano nodded, also feeling pleased with their results. “I’m not one to sniff at second place, Boffo, and I admit that, all things considered, I did enjoy the evening. Thank you for convincing me to participate.”

_You’re very welcome, Oscar. I really enjoyed getting to learn more about you._

“I concur. Although…I think I would like to learn even more about you, Boffo.”

Boffo smiled, reaching out to rub Linksano’s shoulders gently. _That would make me very happy, Oscar. I'd love to spend some more time with you._ Linksano looked down, his cheeks suddenly tinting red again. Boffo blinked and leaned in a bit. _Are you alright?_

“B-Boffo, I hope you won’t think that I’m overstepping my bounds by asking this!” Linksano suddenly blurted out. “It’s merely that you have said such s-sweet things to me this evening, and I realized while we were playing just h-how much you mean to me,” he continued, squeezing Boffo’s hands tightly within his own now. “I realize that we have been going out for a l-long time now, Boffo, for over a year we’ve been together, and...do you recall that first night we spent together? Valentine’s Day? I’d never done anything like that before, but on that night I was able to sleep beside you for the very first time. I was able to hear you breathing and-and feel your heartbeat, and I...I liked it, Boffo. I liked it quite a lot,” Linksano admitted softly, his cheeks still bright red. “I also liked how we’ve been able to sleep beside each other several more times after that night, b-but we haven’t been able to all the time and I...I’d like to change that. I think I’m ready to share even more of myself with you.” He looked up nervously at Boffo’s stunned face. “If you could possibly want it, would you share my bedroom with me, Boffo? For...for good?”

Boffo’s breath caught in his chest and he almost forgot to breathe for a moment. He slowly reached out to Linksano, gently sliding his goggles up for a moment so he could stare into the scientist’s beautiful eyes and be absolutely certain that he honestly was asking this of him. Once he was sure, Boffo broke out into a wobbly smile as tears formed in the corners of his eyes which he hastily wiped away.

 _Of course I will, Oscar. I want to share all of my life with you, so sharing a bedroom with you is like a dream come true for me. I can’t tell you how excited I am to know that I’ll always wake up beside you, and be able to hug you or hold you or tell you how much I love you whenever I desire._ Boffo leaned in and kissed Linksano eagerly, his arms wrapping around the other man so tightly, as if he meant to never let go. _Every day you find a new way to make me happy, Oscar._ He told him, wiping his eyes again. _I love you so much and I want to share everything with you. So yes, let’s move in together, my darling._

“I’m so thrilled,” Linksano whispered, kissing Boffo again, deeper than before. “You make me very happy, my dear. I love you too. Let me show you tonight how much I love you.”

Boffo nodded and eagerly followed after Linksano into the room that would soon belong to the both of them. Dan and 90s Kid might be the Newlywed Game champions, and Linkara and Harvey worthy up-and-comers, but no one could count out these two either.


End file.
